Inawordyes
|image = File:IAWY Excalibur.png |imagewidth = 100px |caption = In a word: Unpredictable |aka = IAWY |joindate = September, 2011 |firstmafia = Magic: the Gathering Mafia (Era 7) |alias = AD, AJ, Aje, Ant, AwesomeDolphin, Jesh, Jeshua, Joshua, Jesua, Jeshus, IAWY, Ina, Inaword, Inawordyes, Inawy |wikiname = A.J. two |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Magic: the Gathering Mafia (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes, Colors Mafia, Drag me to Hell Mafia, Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia (on MM) since September 2011 * Prefers playing as: Spy, because manipulation is easier when you know roles. * Favourite part of Mafia: Manipulation * Known flaws: TL;DR posts, stubborn * Member of Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (2 won) *#'MVP' of Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again *#'MVP' of Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II *Brandos (5 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2013, lost to Vommack *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2014, lost to Barc *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2014, lost to CommonMan *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2015, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 24-38 *Colors Mafia - Replaced *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 12-14 *Era 7.1 MM *#Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Killed N3 *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - killed at end *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed at end *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Lynched D4, MVP *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Killed N4 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia World - Lost - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Frozen Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Killed N2 *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N4 *#The Orville I - Won - Survived Baddie 4-11 *Era 7.1 MM *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Fast Food Wars - Won - Survived *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Won - Survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Meme Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Traitor - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Won - Killed N6 *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Overwatch Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Indy 3-2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Lost - Killed N2 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D6, MVP *#Monk Mafia - Won - survived *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won N6 and left game *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived Other Faction 5-11 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N4 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won and left the game on N4 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Killed N1 *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 9.1 MM *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D11 *Era 10.1 MM *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Killed N6 *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N10 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N5 *Era 11.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia IV - Won - Killed N2 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 7